


Sprout

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crush, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing his crush can't happen doesn't make it any less strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this.

Scorpius is as excellent at Herbology as he is at everything else, and he thinks that Professor Longbottom might suspect as much. Still, he feigns ignorance—never answering questions and always just barely scraping an ‘A.’ He deliberately plants his Aliktorea crooked, and when they have to plant Mandrakes, he pretends to faint, simply so Professor Longbottom will catch him.

When the new shipment of Mimbulus Mimbletonia comes in, Scorpius is the first to volunteer to help plant them for extra credit—and the only one. Scorpius’ classmates don’t understand why on Earth he’d give up free time to handle cacti, but frankly, Scorpius doesn’t understand _them._ Scorpius has always felt too intelligent for his peers and certainly too mature. He needs someone older.

Preferably someone handsome and strong. Maybe even a war hero. Definitely someone with a kind heart and warm hands. Scorpius employs every bit of Malfoy pride to keep the blush off his face as he plants Mimbulus Mimbletonia in the corner of Greenhouse Three, right next to Professor Longbottom.

This time, Scorpius does everything right. Now that he’s already landed himself in an extra-credit position, (a.k.a. alone time with Professor Longbottom) he can quickly make his grades up. He pats the dirt down around the cactus, skillfully avoiding its protruding quills. Every once in awhile, he skirts his hands over to the other side, where Professor Longbottom is mimicking his movements. “That’s very good,” Professor Longbottom tells him, in that deep, alluring voice that keeps Scorpius up at night. “You put in just the right amount of fertilizer.”

“Thank you,” Scorpius says back, as sweetly as possible. He’s only ever demure and charming with Professor Longbottom: never haughty or cruel like he might be elsewhere. You catch more flies with honey, after all. Coating on the syrup, he adds, “...I had a good teacher.”

Professor Longbottom chuckles, and Scorpius bites his lip at his success. Professor Longbottom’s laugh is rich, and it makes a sort of glowing sensation alight in the pit of his stomach. When the dirt is nice and settled, Professor Longbottom leans back, looking far too scrumptious in his torn denim and green robes. Scorpius muses, “Is there anything else I can do for you to bring my grades up?”

Professor Longbottom turns to look at him, and they’re less than an arm’s length apart. Scorpius can see on his professor’s face that his lie isn’t entirely working, but he holds firm. After a minute, Professor Longbottom looks away, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck.

Something snaps in Scorpius. It’s too sexy to look at from afar; Professor Longbottom’s easily the handsomest thing Scorpius has ever seen. His brown hair is lightly tousled, and he’s rocking a bit of stubble, and his button-up shirt is stretched across his tight chest beneath his robes. His hazel eyes aren’t looking at Scorpius, but the way the light hits them and his sun-kissed skin makes him glow like a beacon. Scorpius can’t take it anymore. He practically shoots sideways, climbing almost into Professor Longbottom’s lap and shoving their lips together.

Professor Longbottom makes a startled yelping sort of sound, but Scorpius doesn’t care—he fists his hands in his professor’s shirt and kisses him hard. Professor Longbottom’s lips are everything Scorpius thought they would be—warm, and soft, and slightly chapped. He smells just as earthy and musky as he always does, and Scorpius breathes it in with a wanton moan he can’t stifle in time. The kiss is only chaste, though not that quick. Scorpius knows better than to try and deepen it. When he pulls back, his cheeks are red.

Professor Longbottom looks like he’s just seen Professor McGonagall naked. Scorpius doesn’t move. He stays half sprawled across Professor Longbottom’s lap, trying to look as irresistible as possible. Evidently it doesn’t work, though, because Professor Longbottom gently prods Scorpius off his lap. Scorpius dejectedly shuffles back, unable to keep the disappointment off his face, even though he knew this was inevitable.

“Scorpius,” Professor Longbottom says slowly, “why did you do that?”

“Because I really like you,” Scorpius answers, because it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Sighing, Professor Longbottom runs a nervous hand through his hair. This has the effect of, if possible, making him look even sexier. “I’m your professor,” he says, and then he squints and adds, “...Are you sure?”

“Mhm,” Scorpius nods. “I think you’re _wonderful_.” But he stops himself short of rattling off all the reasons why; it doesn’t seem the right time for that tirade. He can tell it won’t make a difference, anyway. It’s strange, but the fact that Professor Longbottom recognizes the inappropriateness and immorality of it sort of makes Scorpius respect him even more. ...Of course, he’d love to be thrown backwards into the greenhouse floor and fucked into the dirt, but the fact that Professor Longbottom isn’t the sort to ‘take advantage’ of a student is part of what makes him so very mature, noble, and ultimately desirable.

Professor Longbottom says in an unsteady voice, “Scorpius, I’m much too old for you. And you’re a student. ...I’m as old as your father...”

“My father is very handsome,” Scorpius replies easily. “...And I won’t be your student for long. I understand that this can’t happen now, but I just couldn’t help myself, and in a few months, I’ll graduate, and you won’t have to worry about any of that.”

Frowning, Professor Longbottom says quietly, “...Scorpius...”

“Don’t worry about societal conventions,” Scorpius cuts him off, voice pragmatic. “...I understand if you don’t see me as anything more than a child now, but... we don’t have to do anything until I’m older. ...If you would just get to know me, I’m sure you’ll find I have a lot to offer.”

A grin twitches on Professor Longbottom’s lips. “That’s very... reasonable of you.” Raising his eyebrows to himself, Professor Longbottom shakes his head. Then he mutters, “You know I could get in serious trouble for this, right?”

“I’m sorry, it was mostly my fault.” When Professor Longbottom looks over with a questioning smirk, Scorpius explains, “You do have to take some blame: if you weren’t looking so absolutely gorgeous I wouldn’t be so sure of this.” Professor Longbottom’s smirk falls instantly, and his cheeks flush. Scorpius bites his own lip, wondering if he’s gone too far. In retrospect, it isn’t at all fair. 

To Scorpius’ surprise, Professor Longbottom reaches out a hand to clap down on his shoulder. The hope dies in his stomach, though, when Professor Longbottom says, “...I can’t. I’m sorry. You’re young, and you have your whole future ahead of you. You don’t want to waste it on an old man like me—” He raises his hand when Scorpius opens his mouth, cutting him off. “If you still feel this way when you graduate, we can talk, although I can’t promise to be any less... uneasy about it. But I’ll listen to you then, and _only_ then.”

Shoulders slumping, Scorpius nods. That’s... about what he expected. It isn’t total rejection, though, which he appreciates. He doesn’t even really regret his actions, because now at least it’s off his chest. ...And now there’s a chance that Professor Longbottom will think about it more, perhaps at night, while Scorpius does. Knitting his eyebrows together hopefully, Scorpius mumbles, “Can I still earn extra credit? I promise not to do that again...”

Professor Longbottom nods and repeats, “If you promise. ...I’m afraid that if you do try anything again, I’ll have to terminate our sessions.” Scorpius nods again in understanding.

There’s a moment of semi-awkward silence, in which Scorpius tries very hard not to lunge forward again. Eventually, Professor Longbottom mutters, “Right... er, lets get the other Mimbulus Mimbletonia, then...”

Scorpius happily bounds to his feet and strolls across the greenhouse to get it.


End file.
